Making a Memory
by gh08shsustyle
Summary: collection of spixie goodness. mostly oneshots based on song lyrics i find inspiring or interesting
1. Chapter 1

**Prompt: A night of memories and sighs**

_So here's a oneshot for spixie lovers. maybe it'll turn into more, but probably not._She had been gone for a year but she was back for her cousin's wedding. It was the night of the night of the rehearsal dinner when she saw him standing at the bar. At first glance it all came flooding back. Her heart still ached for him; they had only been together for a short time when she got that job offer in New York that took her away. She wanted the job, but didn't want to lose him. He told her it was too good of an opportunity for her to pass it up, that they would make it work, they were soul mates, and soul mates always made it work. She took the job, it sent her all around the world, and further away from him. They tried to make it work, they really did, but the long distances, the stress, it was too much, she had to break it off.

* * *

She walked up behind him and said, "Guess who?"

"Jillian, is that you?"

"Who's Jillian," she snapped.

"No one. I just wanted to see your reaction," he said kissing her cheek. "God, I missed you, how long has it been," he said ushering her to the dance floor.

"It's been a month or so since we last talked, but it's been three since the last time we meet for coffee. I guess that was the last time you were in the city."

"Yeah," he laughed, "we had coffee that morning, and we were supposed to meet for dinner, but you couldn't make it."

"I got called away. You know I didn't want to stand you up, but Paris couldn't wait."

The song was over and they headed back to the bar for a drink. The party went on around them, but neither was that involved, they were more interested in each other.

They set there talking for hours about what had been going on in their lives. How she was getting promoted and would be overseas less and less, she was going to have people to do the little things, she had been doing. How his business had taken off, it finally was no longer floundering. He told her he had finally moved out of his pink room and into his own place. They laughed reminiscing over all the silly things they had gotten into together, the goofy hi-jinks that had brought them together in the first place. They thought silently about how they wished they had stuck it out, not thrown in the towel.

She could not handle being this close to him any longer. She leaned in and engaged him in a deep kiss. When they came up for air, she said, "I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what?"

"For kissing you like that."

"Don't be sorry for kissing me, I was about to kiss you."

"Well then, I'm sorry for running off the New York. I'm sorry I couldn't handle a long distance relationship. I'm sorry I called us off."

"I told you to go, it was something you needed to do for you," he said kissing her softly. "Besides, what did I tell you? We're soul mates Ms. Jones, and soul mates always find a way."

The next morning she woke up to him starring at her. She smiled at him slipping on the shirt that lay on the ground next to her. She ran over to her purse and grabbed her camera, taking a picture of herself. "What are you doing," he questioned.

"Taking a picture, it'll last longer."

"I have plenty of pictures. I was making a memory!"

"Is that all this was? A memory," she asked. He shrugged in response. "I was hoping for a lot more."


	2. Chapter 2

**OneShot.**

He looked down at his phone smiling when he saw who it was.

"Spinelli," she half snapped half whined, "I need you!"

"I'll be right there. What is it?"

"I don't think you can be right here! I'm not in Port Charles," she began to cry.

"Where are you? Are you okay? Do you know where you are," he questioned frantically.

"I'm fine, I guess," she said looking down at her left hand. "I just needed someone and you're the first person I thought to call. Can you help me or not?"

"Blonde one, you're going to have to give me a little more information. I can't do anything if I don't know where you are or what's going on!"

"Look, I'll tell you when you get here! Just go to the airport, I'll have a ticket waiting for you!"

A ticket, the airport, what in the world had she gotten herself into, he thought, as he grabbed a few things, throwing them into a bag. A left Jason a voicemail and note telling him he had to go, that he may be gone a few days, may not he wasn't sure. He grabbed his bag and computer and made his way to the airport. He approached the front desk and gave the ticket agent his information. "Here you go, Mr. Spinelli," she said handing him a ticket. "Its at gate 14, it doesn't board for another hour, but it's down there and to the left," she said pointing in that direction. He opened the ticket up to see exactly where he was headed, "Vegas?! Maximista what have you gotten yourself into," he screamed to no one.

This is The Jackal," he said answering his phone again, boy was he popular today.

"Spinelli, I need you," the voice on the other end of the line stated.

"Uh, well, Fair Lulu, I'm sorry but I can not help you today. Is it of the utmost importance, can it wait a few days?"

"No! I can not wait! I really need you're help now," she began to beg. "I mean I know we haven't hung out in a while. Last time I wanted to, you were too busy with Maxie," she huffed. "But that's beside the point, something is wrong with my car. The computer system is all wonky. The alarms going off, can't you hear it? The dashboard lights keep coming on and off. The GPS is all screwed up, and I'm getting lost. If I pull over can't you come and get me?"

"Let me see if I can jackal into your system from here."

"Why can't you just come get me?"

"If you must know Nosey Lost Blonde One, I'm at the airport."

"Oh! You finally got case congratulations!"

"A case, yes, The Jackal is most definitely on a case!" He wasn't lying, Maxie needed his help, and it was kind of like a case. She was in a different state after all, and she was being unreasonably cryptic.

"Maximista," he said when she answered the phone. "My plane just landed, are you at a hotel. I can get a cab or rent a car."

"I'm at the airport," she interjected. What gate are you at, I'll meet you there." She looked down at her left hand again, "how in the world am I going to explain this," she mumbled under her breath.

"Did you say something?"

"No. Where are you?"

"Meet me at baggage claim."

"K!"

He saw her walking up and raised his hands, as if he was silently asking what her problem was.

She silently answered back by waving and pointing to her left hand.

"You need me to hold your hand," he laughed.

"Get a little closer and you'll see my problem," she barked shoving her newly ringed ring finger in his face.

His jaw dropped, was she showing him a wedding band? Had she run off and gotten married? If she had, who was she married to and why did she need his help? He rested his fist on his chin, pondering what he was going to say. He held out his hand, taking hers, and asked, "You're married?"

"Well it certainly looks that way. Doesn't it?"

"You mean you don't know?"

"I woke up in a hotel room with a massive hangover," she said, pushing her sunglasses into her hair. "No I don't remember. I do know this much, finding a ring on my finger sobered me up real fast."

"You can't remember anything?"

She shook her head, "nothing."

"And you didn't think to ask your husband what happened," he said laughing.

She punched him in the stomach, "maybe I would've asked him, if there was a him to ask. I woke up to a wedding photo and this here ring."

Her whole situation was mesmerizing, but sad at the same time. He really wanted to help her, but he didn't know what he could do. "So you said you needed my help. Mrs. I Don't Know My Last Name. What can The Jackal do for you?"

"You could just call me Maxie for one. Then you could come with me to my hotel room."

"The honeymoon suite," he laughed.

"As I was saying, you could come back with me, get out that pretty laptop of yours and do some jackaling."

"What would you like me to jackal? You said it yourself you don't know anything."

"I thought you were the assassin of the internet, Jackal P.I! I have a picture isn't that enough to go on?" She was getting frustrated, "can't you do some of you crazy computer magic, say some silly Spinelli hocus pocus words, and find my marriage records or something."

"Maximista, what would I do without you?"

"My mad sleuthing skills would be nothing without you crazy computer genius! Now, let's go figure this out. I really don't want to be married anymore."

"Not even if he's a doctor, lawyer, wealthy business man. Not even if he's George Clooney."

"Maybe if he's George Clooney," she joked, "I really need your help fixing this, lets go."

They made it to the hotel, a nice one at that, and up to her room, which was in fact the honeymoon suite. She flopped down on the bed and pulled the picture out from the nightstand drawer. "Here's the picture, now do something."

"Okay, picture, what do you want me to do with it?"

"Scan it or something, do some cross referencing, figure out who this guy is."

"Scan it. Right. You better get my travel scanner; it's over there with my travel scrabble."

"I really don't have time for you to act this way. Seriously, put your P.I. cap on and figure out how to get me out of this mess."

"Okay," he said surveying the picture, "maybe we can just go down to the front desk and ask the receptionist who the guy is. Or if she's ever seen this particular wedding chapel."

"Again Mr. Spinelli, you are a genius."

"You really look like you need some rest. Why don't you take a nap? I'll trek out on my own, see what I can find."

"Are you sure? I mean can you really do it without your partner?"

"I'll call you; if I need you. Go to sleep."

He came back into the room, leaned over the bed and was about to wake her up. She shot up quickly ramming her head into his. "Ouch," the both cried. "So," he said, "I figured out his name, I got your marriage license." He was very pleased with himself, "it's Bryan."

"Bryan Hamilton, I know!"

"What"

"I remembered what happened."

"Do share."

"Well, I was ticked off about work. I got yelled at yesterday. I needed to relax; unwind. I went to Jake's with Robin mind you. I started dancing with some guy. Bryan. We got to drinking and talking. We made a game out of every time Robin got up to go to the bathroom, it got really bad, she got up like every 5 seconds. We ended up all over each other, and well, we wound up here."

"So, Mrs. Hamilton, you're blaming your new leading man on Mr. Jose Cuervo."

"Jose Cuervo you are not a friend of mine! I don't want a new leading man. I don't wanna be married."

"Are you sure Mrs. Hamilton? He's from a very well off family; he's in town for some ELQ thing. He's rolling in dough."

"I'm positive. Don't call me that!"

"That's your name!"

"Not for long, what happens in Vegas stays in Vegas."

"Well, sweetheart, this started in good ol' Port Charles."

"But it can end here. I'm getting this thing annulled. And you're keeping your mouth shut about this!"

"What happens when you see him back at home?"

"I haven't got that all figured out yet. Just help me figure out how to get this annulled already. I don't want to be married to this guy."

"Okay, chill! We'll figure out how to fix this. How to get you unmarried."

"Thank you! I can't be married to some random guy I don't love." She was being honest; she liked the leading man she already had. Hadn't she brought up the fact that she didn't want to be married, to this guy, didn't want to be Mrs. Bryan Hamilton, enough. Why couldn't he take a hint?

* * *

my inspiration was "Last Name" Carrie Underwoods latest single


	3. Chapter 3

**I realize it doesnt have any song lyrics, but its a oneshot and this is were i put my oneshots. enjoy! and as always please review!**

* * *

"This is all your fault," he said, standing there drenched.

"My fault? You're the one who fell stupid."

"True, but you're the one who called me."

"I needed someone to rescue me."

"Maxie, you did not need to be rescued, you forgot to set out a towel."

She looked back at him, "Yes I did."

"You could've just gotten one yourself."

"Spinelli!"

"Maximista, you would have been okay. Now that you have your towel can I have one?"

"Sure here," she said shoving him back into the tub. "I wouldn't have been okay, that spider was huge, you saw it."

"Maxie it was rather small."

"Knock knock," a women's voice said. They both jumped. "What's going on in here?"

"Robin," she laughed.

"Nothing, I swear," he yelped.

"Spinelli," she said rolling her eyes.

"It looks like something is, but I probably don't want to know."

"It's really a funny story."

"Well, I think I'd like to hear it," he proclaimed standing in the doorway.

"Commissioner Sir!"

"Hi daddy."

"Everyone downstairs now! I'd really like to know why I keep finding you and my daughter in compromising situations Spinelli!"

Maxie grabbed Spinelli's hand and stormed off towards the living room.

"Uncle Mac, can I suggest Maxie put on something other than a towel?"

"I'm not leaving Spinelli alone with Mac. I know you threatened him."

"When did I do that?"

"Mac, don't play dumb! After Dr. Devlin almost killed me!"

"You told her?"

"NO!"

"I heard them talking about it at the station." She turned her attention to Spinelli, "Now," she said. "Spinelli, you get my robe, it's on my bed, I'll stay here with Robin and Mac."

Not wanting to tell her no he quickly entered her room and reemerged with her robe. "Happy now," she asked slipping it on over the towel. "Do we really have to have a family meeting about this or can Spinelli just go home?"

"Spinelli's not going anywhere! I want answers! Set down."

"Yes sir Commissioner Sir," Robin saluted setting down on the sofa.

"Robin," Maxie giggled.

"I don't think so," Mac protested when they set down next to one another. "Spinelli, you here, Maxie, you there," he said directing them to opposite ends of the room.

"You've got to be kidding me? Mac how old do you think we are? Relax!"

"I'll relax when this mobster leaves you alone."

"Spinelli's no mobster," she laughed, "he's my hero. Even if he were a mobster I'd still be friends with him. I'm an adult, and there wouldn't be a damn thing you could do about it."

"Maxie," he was a little shocked at the way she was speaking.

"Shut up Spinelli," she said through her teeth.

"I'd watch out you two, before too long he's going to have Spinelli arrested for stalking you."

"If you're not going to help."

"I'm not leaving," she protested. "Uncle Mac, I've missed out on all the good stuff lately, I'm not going to miss this!"

"Try and keep quite then?" She pretended to zip her lip. "Now, I'd like to hear what's going on."

"Nothing Daddy."

"From Spinelli, I don't think he would lie to me."

"The Beautiful Blonde One is being most honest, nothing is going on here. Not here or anywhere else." Unfortunately, he thought to himself.

"Well then why are you here?"

"Because I needed his help."

"To take a bath? Maxie I found the two of you in your bathroom, he's wet and you're in a towel . What kind of help did Spinelli give you?"

"God, Mac, grow up. I needed someone to get me a towel."

"A towel?"

"Hey now! I called daddy first, he didn't answer. Then I called you and you didn't pick up."

"Sorry, sleeping baby, phone on silent. I saw you called and came as soon as I could."

"How's the baby doing by the way? She's just too cute for words!"

"Aww, she's good thanks for asking. Anyway, sweetie, if I had known that's why you called I would've just told you to get one yourself."

"Enough! That still doesn't explain anything!"

"Yes it does."

"How so?"

"Don't you listen? I told you I needed a towel."

"And like Robin said why couldn't you get your own?"

"Daddy," she whined, "there was a spider, it was huge! When I saw it I hopped back into the tub and called you."

"Seriously, Maxie, a spider?"

"Yes! It was big and black and all spidery! I didn't want to get bitten or something."

"Honey, you could've just grabbed a towel and made a run for it," Robin stated.

"Like you would've done that?"

"Yeah."

"Well good for you! I was scared, so," she was cut off.

"So you called Spinelli, why Spinelli?"

"I thought Spinelli could save me; he's good at that," she said grinning. "Isn't that what best friends are for, coming when you call?"

"You've got to be kidding me?"

"NO! He's my best friend, he came."

"Because you told him you were in the tub."

"Actually sir," he interrupted, "she told me no such thing. She sent me a text message saying to meet her here, that she needed me. When I got here and she never came to the door I got worried, turned the knob; the door was unlocked by the way, and started calling her name."

"I hollered for him to hurry and get in here that I needed him," she finished.

"I was very hesitant, but she said she was in trouble. What was I supposed to do?"

"Not go in," Mac replied.

"Well," he continued shrugging his shoulders, "she had the curtain drawn and was all 'Spinelli thank God you're here.'"

"Don't make fun of me."

"I'm not. She told me she needed a towel and wasn't getting one herself on account of the spider, so I got her a towel and."

"And how did you end up all wet?"

"I told him I wasn't getting out until the spider was dead and when he went to kill it he tripped," she explained calmly.

"Over my own two feet and fell in; rather embarrassing. I swear I didn't see anything!"

"Spinelli, if you had we could just call things even."

"What?"

"Nothing." She wished she could take it back.

"Maximista has seen I, The Jackal naked, she provided some much needed assistance."

"What kind of assistance."

"Mac, chill out, so what I've seen Spinelli naked, no big deal!" She thought back to that day in the warehouse and how big of a deal she had made it out to be.

"Are the two of you sleeping together," he demanded an answer.

"No, I assure you we are without a doubt not sleeping together."

"What's it to you if we were?"

"Maxie, I'm your father! I don't want to see you get caught up with this guy."

"If I want to get caught up with Spinelli, I'll get caught up with Spinelli," she yelled back. "I'll be friends with him, date, sleep with, kiss, marry, love, protect."

" Marry him?! Did I just hear what I think I heard?

"We're not dating. We're not sleeping together, we're not getting married," he said attempting to set Mac straight.

"Spinelli, I'm gonna kill you," he was inching closer to the young man.

"Mac," Robin intervened, "she's just pushing your buttons! Threatening him is just going to make her want him more; not that hanging out with him is a bad thing! Spinelli, I think maybe you should go."

"That's probably in my best interest," he grabbed his things. "Call me," he mouthed.

"Spinelli wait I'm sorry my dad's acting like a lunatic," she said just loud enough for Mac to hear, "and I'm sorry you're all wet, but thanks for being my hero. I'll see you later at Kelly's?"

"Yeah, sure."

"Until then," she whispered in his ear and kissed him; a little to get a rise out of her father, but mostly for herself, she'd been dying to do it.

Then he was gone leaving more confused than he was when he arrived.

"Are we done here?"

"Not really," he replied. "Maxie, we really need to finish this conversation!"

"Mac it's finished. Spinelli and I are friends; no matter the circumstances or anyone else's opinion."

"Maxie."

"Mac, it's over. I have to get ready. I have a dinner date with my mobster of a best friend, and I guess, we'll see where the night takes us," she joked. "Maybe the next time you see me I'll be Mrs. Damian Spinelli. Who knows!?" She trotted up the stairs and to her room. Flopping down on the bed she wondered about what would have happened if Robin hadn't shown up when she did, and secretly wished that he was the only person she had called.


	4. Chapter 4

**Again no song lyrics, but this has ended up to be where I put my oneshots. Hope you enjoy! Review.**

* * *

"Spinelli, I'm coming over," she said and hung up.

"Maximista, what's going on," he questioned opening the door.

"I need you to take me somewhere."

"Where and why?"

"Spinelli, I don't have time for questions," she said headed upstairs.

"What is The Beautiful Blonde One up to?"

"Just put this on so we can go," she demanded tossing him some clothes from his closet.

"Oh-K-ay."

"Spinelli, get with it."

He began to walk out of the room.

"Oh, no! I do not have time for you to be modest! Just change, it's not like I haven't seen you in less."

He left the room anyway to change in privacy.

"Just hurry, I'll be downstairs waiting."

"Let's go," he said when he returned, grabbing a set of keys, her hand, and headed for the door, "where to, my lady."

"Spinelli, what do you think you're doing with Jason's keys?"

"You said you needed me to take you somewhere, so that's what I'm doing, taking you somewhere."

"No you are not. I'm not going anywhere in that mob mobile."

"Maxie."

"Spinelli, I'm not going to ride in that thing again, and you're not driving."

"If that's the way you want it, I suppose you can drive. I would at least like to know why you are in such a rush to get wherever it is you insist on going."

"I ran into some old friends of mine today at Metro Court," she explained climbing into her car.

"That's nice, how are they?"

"Great, that's the point."

"I am sorry, but I really do not understand what you mean."

"Spinelli, they are doing so much better than me. One of them graduated from Princeton a year early, has been married for a year, and just found out she's pregnant. The other one just started her own company. And what have I done? I'm not in a relationship, I'm only Kate Howard's assistant, and I've done some pretty unspeakable stuff. They're here for a wedding I wasn't even invited to. God, why won't my car start?"

"Maxie you're making up for it, let your past be your past. And you are so much more than just an assistant to Ms. Howard and you know it."

"Spinelli you're the best."

"And," he added, "If these people make you feel that way about yourself, why do you even want to meet them?"

"Well, because I kind of told them I was engaged, and had an awesome job, I know I shouldn't have lied, but I needed to make myself feel better."

"First of all you do have a pretty amazing job. And about you being engaged, is that where I come in? Let me try," he said offering to take a stab at starting the car.

"It appears that your battery is dead."

"So jump it! Come on we need to go!"

"That wouldn't be much help, you are out of gas as well. Looks like I'm driving after all."

"And what do you think you are going to drive. I'm not riding in that."

"Then I'll call a driver."

"We don't have time, we're already late."

"Then what do you suggest we do?"

"I know Jason's got something other than his motorcycle and that thing over there."

"Well."

"Well what? Figure it out, they're going to think I flaked."

"There is my ride."

"You have a car?"

"I didn't say car now did I?"

"No, but I thought 'ride' was attempt at being cool, no offense."

"Well it kind of was, but," he paused, "it's over here."

"Okay, let's just go already."

"Here you go," he said flipping a helmet in her direction.

"What's this?"

"It's a helmet. You're going to need it, I mean if you really want to meet your friends."

"Nice," she replied, "love the way you just air quoted 'friends. And, I said I wasn't riding on a motorcycle."

"No, you asked if there was something other than Jason's motorcycle and the mob mobile. There is, it's right here."

"Fine, but only because it's a last resort."

"That would be safer," he said pointing to the SUV.

"Safer!? Last time I rode in that I was almost murdered. We can take your 'ride'."

"Maxie dear?"

"Yes honey," she replied trying to play along with him calling her dear.

"Is there any back story I need to know about? How are we going to explain our engagement?"

"I thought we'd play it by ear. We're still late, can we go?"

"Ring?"

"Ring, what?"

"What about a ring?"

"Covered. I took one from the office."

"What?"

"I'm only borrowing it, and its fake anyway, we were using it for a photo shoot. Spinelli!?"

"What is it," he asked climbing onto the motorcycle.

She batted her eyes and flashed a toothy grin, "Can I drive?"

"Not now, I thought we were in a hurry."

"Please," she whined.

"Maybe I'll let you drive home, if."

"If what?"

"If you're on you are on your best behavior."

"When am I not," she joked, rolling her eyes. She climbed on the back of the bike and they headed for Metro Court.

They entered the hotel and quickly hoped on the elevator headed to the restaurant. She took a deep breath, checked her makeup and, arranged his hair.

His heart skipped a beat, as it always did when she fussed over him. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Yes."

"You don't think I'm going to screw it up?"

"Spinelli I trust you, you're my best friend."

He hoped this performance would help them become more than friends. "Maybe for tonight you should call me Damian."

"Okay Damian," she smiled, "nope that's not going to work. It doesn't feel right." The elevator stopped and the doors began to open. "Ring," she began digging through her purse, "there you are," she went to slip it on her finger.

"Allow me," he took the ring out of her hand, "Ms. Maxie Jones, would you marry me?"

"It would be my pleasure."

"Here we go," he said grabbing her hand and leading her into the dining room.

"There they are," she spotted the group they were meeting waving them over.

"Hi, Emma, Amanda, this is Damian my fiancé, Spinelli, these are the girls I was telling you about."

"It's nice to meet you Damian," the women said in unison.

"The pleasure is all mine."

They set there for hours discussing where life had taken them. She left out as much of the stupid pranks she had pulled as she could. He kept up with the thought that she was Junior Editor for Crimson and he was a Private Investigator, the latter not really being a lie.

"We'll all have to get together again when I am back in town," Amanda suggested.

"I'll make sure to bring my husband along, I really think the two of you would have so much in common," Emma agreed.

"I think that is a great idea."

"Hopefully we can do this again soon; tonight was fun."

"I think we need to be going," he said wrapping his hand around Maxie's waist.

"He's working on a big case, and I've got a long day tomorrow."

"Well it was great to see you again, it was nice to meet you Damian."

"Have a good evening ladies," she said waving goodbye. They climbed into the elevator and he pressed the lobby button. "Wait," she said pressing the button for the Crimson Offices, "I've got to put this ring back before Kate realizes it's gone. How about you go ahead and get our 'ride', it won't take me long."

"You're the boss."

She headed to the office and he headed to the parking garage. When she returned she ran into his arms and kissed him in the same manner as she always did.

"What was that for?"

"I was just saying thank you. Spinelli you are the greatest. I really don't know what I would do without you."

"It was nothing, really, I would do anything for you," he replied dangling the keys to the motorcycle.

"So, I was on my best behavior, was I?"

"Indeed."

"Yes," she squealed.

"Rules," he sang.

"Rules? What kind of rules?"

"Well, for starters, keep it at the speed limit."

"No fun!"

"Back roads."

"Huh?"

"Start here and head for the closest back road, then you can let it fly."

"Really!?"

"Yes."

"God, Spinelli, you are so much fun! I love you!"

"Good to know. Are you ready."

"I was born ready," she said started it up.

"Wonderful," he replied climbing on back.

She sped away ignoring his rules, she turned onto the first back road she saw and let the hammer down, she never saw the headlight speeding towards them. They hit the gravel road hard.

"Maximista," he quietly called.

"Spinelli, Spinelli, are you okay," she questioned crawling towards him.

"I am fine, I swear," he said with a ragged breath, "are you okay?"

"Spinelli I'm okay, but you're not, I'm calling an ambulance."

"Blonde One, I'm fine, I swear."

"Spinelli, you can barely breathe. God, there is so much blood. This is Maxie Jones," she said to the operator. She rattled off where they were and told them to hurry. The operator let her know an ambulance was on its way, that it wouldn't be long.

"Maximista? Maxie? Maxie, where are you?"

"I'm right here. Don't worry I'm not going anywhere."

"I need to tell you something."

Spinelli stop talking. You can tell me later, I promise."

"No, I have to tell you something."

"Spinelli, please, it can wait."

"No, I have to tell you I love you."

"Spinelli, I love you too, please, don't talk. You need to save your energy. Everything is going to be okay, I can hear the ambulance. Please just lay here."

"Maxie," he paused, "I love you, I am in love with you," he took another ragged breath.

"Spinelli? Spinelli? Oh my God Spinelli!"

"Get out of the way ma'am," the EMT yelled trying to administer CPR.

"He's not breathing," she cried, "you've got to do something!"

"I can't find a pulse. Get the paddles."

"Spinelli. Spinelli, no!"

"Charging to 300. Clear."


	5. Chapter 5

**Spixie Oneshot! Back to containing song lyrics. As always, Enjoy and Review!**

* * *

She placed the key in the door and entered her apartment for the last time that evening. Moving to Manhattan had drained all her energy, all she wanted to do was order some takeout and crash. She was searching through the boxes for something more comfortable to put on when her buzzer rang. She ran over and asked who was calling.

"Delivery for a Maxie Jones."

"I'll ring you up," she replied, assuming the movers had forgotten something in their truck. She opened the door to a large bouquet of pink and burnt orange Gerber daisies. She signed for them, thanked the delivery man, set them down on the coffee table and grabbed the card. She smiled when she read what it said.

_Maximista,  
I hope you thoroughly enjoy these!  
I thought they would brighten up your apartment  
and make you smile on what I am sure has been a long day_

_Always,  
Spinelli_

She picked up the phone ready to call him when her buzzer rang again.

"Delivery for Maxie Jones."

"It's not more flowers, is it?"

"No ma'am, I have an order from Dazzling Dragon for you."

"Dazzling Dragon?"

"You ordered a number 23 and a number 5 didn't you? General Lee's Chicken and Cream Cheese Wontons?"

She was puzzled, but wasn't going to turn down food, "yes, I'll ring you up." She opened the door, purse in hand, "how much do I owe you?"

"It's already been paid for. The person who placed the order paid for it by credit card. It wasn't you? This is apartment 4C Gorden Towers?"

"Yes," she said questioning it all herself, "yes it is."

"Well, I'm just the delivery person. This is where the foods supposed to go, so this is where I'm leaving it."

"All right. Thanks," she laughed carrying the food to the kitchen. She dug for the fortune cookie, she wanted to read what the future had in store for her new life in Manhattan. She broke it, popped one half in her mouth and read what the sliver of paper said.

_New life brings new love and true happiness._

She smiled taking a bottle of water and the food to the living room. She again saw the bouquet and picked up her cell phone, "Spinelli."

"Maximista!"

"Thank you so much for the flowers, they're amazing! They were exactly what I needed, maybe Kate won't care if I put them in my new office."

"You are most welcome. I doubt the Executive Fashionista will even know that you have them there. How often is she planning on dropping in on the new offices?"

"I don't know, but she did hand the Manhattan offices over to me so,"

"So if you want flowers in your office, you'll keep flowers in your office."

"Exactly. Oh my gosh, Spinelli, I forgot to tell you."

"Tell me what?"

"The craziest thing happened. I was thinking about ordering some takeout, a girl's got to eat right? And then a delivery guy showed up with Chinese, like out of nowhere."

"Out of nowhere you say?"

"It was like magic."

"Really? What was it?"

"General Lee's Chicken and Cream Cheese Wontons."

"Your favorite."

"My favorite," she stated when she probably put two and two together, "Spinelli!"

"I figured you would be hungry."

"You're the best, I love you. I miss you so much already."

"I am far from the best. And I miss and love you too. Now, go, eat. You've got a long day tomorrow."

"You said it. I've got to interview assistants, set up the office," she sighed, "meet with Giselle."

"She's really not that bad."

"I'll take your word for it Damian."

"Are you sassing me?"

"Sassing you?"

"It sounded better in my head."

"It must have."

"Well," he sighed, "enjoy your dinner, get a good night's sleep, and have a great first day as an official Editor for Crimson, and head of its Manhattan offices."

"I will and thanks again."

"No problem, I'd do anything for you."

"Good night, Spinelli. Talk to you soon?"

"Tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow."

He turned back to his computer screen and the email he was contemplating on sending. He wished he could just say it to her face, but wasn't sure if he could get up the nerve to do it any other way; every time he had tried it never came out right. He clicked the send button hoping that this wouldn't come out all wrong too.

She woke up after a decent night of sleep, breathed a sigh of relief, the big day was finally here. Her first day at the Manhattan offices, her first day of being in charge, the first day of her new life, her first real day as a grown-up. She hopped in the shower and turned herself into the sophisticated women she thought she should be. She grabbed a cup of coffee and made her way to the office. When she arrived she was the first one there, her heart skipped a beat when she what all she was in going to be in charge of. She flipped on her computer and decided to check her email before everyone started showing up. She had a good luck email from Robin. One from Mac, he was worried about her; she'd only been gone for a day. One from Kate telling her she would be there in a week to check up on things, one from Giselle confirming their meeting, and two from Spinelli. The first was one was to wish her luck, even though he was sure she didn't need it. Her jaw dropped when she read the second; first because it was addressed to Maxie, plain and simple, and secondly for its content…

_Maxie, _

_You always said you'd end up alone, never find a man of your own. High and low you searched everywhere but all along the answers been right there. In front of you for all this time was the man you always wanted to find. I still believe one day you will see, that we can't fight it we can't or even deny it; I need every breath you breathe, I still think it's me.(__1)__ I may never fly you to heaven, with a kiss on your lips and I may never break your heart and get to make up for it. I may never see the stars in your eyes from a __lover's point of view, or get lost in the days gone by because I'm so wrapped up in you. But if you could love me and only see the possibility that we could be forever, could you trust me? Forever etched in stone, forever and eternity, forever you would never be alone. Forever you and me.(__2)_

_I did not know how else to tell you this; I've tried in so many ways, but it never comes out right. I wanted to tell you before you left, but I did not want to stop you from reaching your dreams. Maximista I just wanted you to know how much I love you, and how I pray to the gods and goddess that watch over us that you could one day look at me the way I look at you; feel for me the way I feel for you. I want you to know that I am so proud of you for doing what it is that you are doing. For achieving your goals and becoming the best you._

_Have a glorious day. I hope this does not ruin any part of your first day as an official editor. I in no way want to lose you as a friend, but needed you to know how I felt. Once again I am wishing you luck; and hope to hear from you soon. I love you._

_Forever,  
Spinelli_

She had tears in her eyes when she clicked reply; there was no way she could call him, not right now, not after just reading this. When the box appeared for her to enter a message she simply replied…

_Dreams really can come true._

_Always and Forever,  
Maxie_

(1) I Still Think It's Me – Eli Young Band

(2) We Could Be Forever – Eli Young Band


	6. Chapter 9

oneshot for a challenge. enjoy. review please :)

* * *

It had been a long day. A long week, a long month, a long year. It was July and it was hard on her, so many memories; Lulu, Johnny, Logan and Spinelli. She paused in hall, key in door, when she heard music coming from inside. She reached in her bag looking for something that might help. She flipped open her phone and dialed his number. She heard a phone ring from inside. She flung the door open screaming, "Spinelli what are you doing here?" She flipped on the light to revel him setting on her fireplace, by a tree dressed like Santa.

"Merry Christmas."

"It's July," she laughed.

"Has The Maximista never heard of Christmas in July?"

"I've heard of Christmas in July, but the extent of me celebrating it consists of shopping the amazing sales."

"We're celebrating, presents, carols, dinner, the whole shebang."

"Spinelli, why?"

"I thought it would be fun, good for you, that it would."

"That it would get my mind off of."

"I just thought it would be nice to do something different."

"Thank you," she said making her way over to him. She set down on his knee, much to his surprise, "Aren't you going to ask me?"

"Ask you what," he stammered.

"Your Santa silly, you're supposed to ask me what I want for Christmas."

"Oh right. Well, Ms. Maxie, have you been naughty or nice?"

She looked at him puzzled.

"Is that not what Santa asks first?"

She nodded, "well to tell you the truth Sir."

"Honesty is the best policy."

"Well you know already. "You see me when I'm sleeping you know when I'm awake," she sang.

"I know if you've been bad or good, so be good for goodness sake," he continued.

"So you tell me have I been bad or good?"

"Mostly good I think."

"Spinelli," she squeaked, popping his faux beard.

"I think that puts you back on the naughty list," he said rubbing his chin.

"Sorry," she shrugged sarcastically.

"Well aren't you going to ask me?"

"Ask you what?"

"What I want for Christmas?"

"Right, well Ms. Maxie," he said scooting her off his lap, "you have a very bony back side."

"Spinelli," she said shocked.

"Santa."

"Right."

"Well are you going to answer? I can't get you anything if you don't answer."

"Hmm, I'm thinking."

"You shouldn't have to think, I'm sure there are plenty of things that pretty blonde head of yours wants."

"There are, there are, that's why I'm thinking." A light bulb went off in her head. "Christmas cards."

"You want Christmas cards?"

"Yep."

"Okay I'll buy you Christmas cards. Can they wait until Christmas or do you want them now?"

"Now please. You're the one who said we're celebrating Christmas in July."

"Well I'm sure I can find some online."

"Santa," she whispered softly laying her head on his shoulder.

What is she up to, he thought to himself. "Yes, Ms. Maxie."

"First of all stop calling me that."

"Alright what is it maximistas?"

"Much better. Take a picture with me."

"Picture, why?

"Because I want a picture of us."

That sounded reasonable, he guessed, most people had pictures of them with their best friends.

"Your camera or mine?"

"Doesn't matter, mines right here in my bag."

"Well lets us yours then."

She smiled snapping a sweet photo of the two of them. "One more," she said climbing back into his lap, pulling his Santa cap atop her blonde curls. She held out the camera and snapped the shot, "perfect," she said upon review. "K, now I want 50 of these and 50 of these."

"What," he questioned, still in shock that she was again in his lap.

"50 for the Christmas in July cards and 50 for _our_ Christmas cards." She waited for him to realize what she just said.

"Did you just say _our_ Christmas cards?"

"Yep," she said snapping a picture of his surprised face. "Can I tell you a secret Santa?"

"Anything."

She leaned him into a kiss, and snapped another picture." All I want for Christmas is you," she whispered in his ear. "Now hop to it, you've got cards to make."

He set there in shock, was she for real? Was this for real?

"Come on santa, come back to me," she snapped.

The next winter she was setting at their table in Kelly's, when he walked in, yet again dressed up like Santa.

"What are you doing," she giggled.

"Giving you an early Christmas present," he said holding out a box.

She opened it to revel the Christmas cards she had asked for back in July; the one with the picture of him as Santa, her on his lap with his red cap on. She gushed, "they're perfect."

"I was waiting to give you this, but here you go," she said handing him an unwrapped box.

"It's not Christmas yet, I'll wait."

"I don't want you to wait. Open it now, for me, please," she begged.

"Your wish is my desire."

"Just open the box."

He did. Inside he found a tri-fold frame with all three pictures she snapped that afternoon already inside. The one with them snuggled together. The one of her on his lap. And the one of her kissing him.

"Thanks." He knew his next gift couldn't wait any longer. "I have something else for you."

"Spinelli, you can't give me all my presents early. I'm not going to have anything under the tree."

"Well, this one can't wait, and I promise you will have plenty of presents under the tree."

"Hmm," she said, "as long as you promise."

"Scouts honor."

She rolled her eyes.

"Father of mister sir?"

"Yeah Spinelli, what is it?"

"Can I have that gift I've been hiding here?"

"Now?"

He nodded.

"Okay, let me get it out of the kitchen."

"You hid my present here?"

"I have presents hidden for you everywhere."

Mike returned with a very large box.

"Interesting!"

"Open it."

"You don't have to tell me twice," she whispered, ripping off the paper. "Seriously," she asked when she saw another box, "how many of these are there?"

"I don't know," he shrugged.

She kept opening the boxes, when she got to the end and found nothing she turned to rip him a new one, she stopped when she saw him on one knee. Without giving him a chance to ask she was in his arms screaming, "yes."

To their surprise Mike flashed a quick photo of the moment.

She giggled showering him with kisses, "Santa baby."

"Yes Ms. Maxie."

"Looks like we've got work to do?"

"Huh?"

"We need to write one of those newsletter thingys, print that picture Mike just took of us, stuff and address envelopes, we've got Christmas cards to send out."


	7. Chapter 13

**Back to the original format of this collection. Songs that I find interesting or inspiring. Anyway I just got the Lady Antebellum C.D. (check it out, new favorite song, Can't Take My Eyes Off You) well, I just love this C.D. all italics are direct lyrics and/or ideas from the lyrics. Enjoy and Review Please.**

* * *

She and Robin walked into the coffeehouse, seeing him put a giddy grin on her face.

"Dr. Robin, Beautiful Maximista; how are you ladies doing this fine morning?"

"Just craving a sticky bun. How are you?"

"Spin-el-li," she gushed. The two of them looked at each other and smiled.

"So, are you doing okay," Robin asked.

"He's fine," Jason answered. "How are you and the baby?"

"We're good, thanks for asking. How are you?"

"Okay," he paused, "sorry to just say hey and run, but we've got."

"Work to do. I understand."

Spinelli and Maxie were still standing there completely enthralled in one another.

"Are you coming?"

He snapped out of it, "oh right, yes, The Jackal is most ready to help his master."

"Help, what are the two of you up to," she asked.

"Just computer stuff. Video surveillance, maybe a little jackaling."

"Spinelli, let's go," Jason demanded, pulling him away.

Maxie pulled him back towards her, "Just be careful doing whatever it is you're doing. Okay," she placed a kiss on his cheek and whispered, "you'll tell me later, right," in his ear.

He nodded not wanting to keep Jason waiting any longer.

She joined Robin at a table, "why are you looking at me like that?"

"No reason."

"Robin," she squealed, "Really what is it?"

"Nothing. Really."

Maxie looked at her knowing she really wanted to say something.

"I was just thinking about how _good love looks on you_; how happy you looked just then."

"Love!? Robin what are you talking about?"

"You and Spinelli."

"Me and Spinelli? I mean, of course I care about him, he's my best friend."

"Best friend," she paused taking a sip of her tea, "whatever you say."

"Huh?"

"Honey, _everybody sees it_."

"Sees what?"

"You and Spinelli. Maxie when you are around him _your smile lights up the whole room and your eyes are twice as bright _as usual."

"Shut up," she huffed, "Spinelli and I are just friends, the best."

"Keep telling yourself that, but like I said everyone sees it."

Later on that afternoon, she was standing in front of her mirror trying to figure what it was Robin was talking about. Could she see this change in herself for herself?

She thought about her best friend and all they had been through. How she had gone from The Bad Blonde One, who spoke with a forked tongue, to The Wounded Blonde One, who had just lost her sister and boyfriend and was on the search for the true text message killer, now she was his Maximista. She thought about and smiled. Why was she smiling? Was Robin right? Did she love Spinelli, how could she be in love with Spinelli? He was her best friend and he was Spinelli. "_Slow down sister_," she screamed into the mirror, "_I just can't love him_," she sighed, "_but I just can't get him off my mind_." She rolled her eyes, played with her curls and walked away thinking that she couldn't be falling for him. She didn't need to fall for anyone; _she had been down that broken road one too many times_. Was she ready to put her _rusted borrowed heart out on the line _one more time? She pulled out her phone, and sent him a text, telling him that whenever he was done doing whatever it was Jason had him doing they needed to talk.

Her phone rang the Inspector Gadget theme indicating he was calling.

He was panicked, "Is everything okay? Maximista, how can I assist you?"

"I don't need you assistance. I just need to talk to you, whenever you get the chance."

"Where are you? I'll be right over."

"No you won't, not unless you're done helping Jason. He already doesn't like me. I really don't want to make it worse."

"Stone Cold doesn't not like you; besides, the Master and I are finished. Now, where are you?"

"I'm at home," she started, but before she could continue she saw that the call had ended.

He knocked on the door of the Scorpio house frantically.

"Chill out," she said opening it.

"Maximista," he smiled extremely happy to see her, "are you okay?"

"I already told you I was fine, I just needed you."

"Why does The Most Beautiful Blonde One need me?"

"I need to talk. Tell you something."

"Do not pretend like everything is okay, The Jackal can tell that something is wrong, just confide in me. Let me help you, please."

"Spinelli, nothing's wrong, I am being most honest with you. Well, I'm trying to be."

"Continue."

"Come set down with me," she offered. He followed her to the living room and set down next to her on the couch. "Do you remember how we first were? How you couldn't stand me; with good reason," she said disappointed in herself. "I was so awful to you."

"_That girl is long gone. Gone like the wind under Superman's cape, like a thief in the night she made the great escape. _Maximista I couldn't imagine my life without you now."

"That's my point," she said getting up, she began to pace, "I was just thinking."

"Thinking what," he interrupted, getting up too.

"_That the stars were in sync on the night we met_," she laughed, "I mean we hated each other, and now look at us."

"I can't get away from you," he said pointing the index finger of both his hands at her.

Her jaw dropped, "For some reason," she said sarcastically, "_I keep coming back for more."_

"_Like a kid in a candy store,_" he clapped.

"That's right," she said inching closer to him, "I found something super sweet," she said getting even closer, "and I just," she continued pressing up against him, "can't seem," she whispered in his ear, "to get enough," she finished nibbling on it.

He knew she could feel the reaction she was causing; he exhaled the breath he had bottled up, and attempt to regain his composure. "_I knew right away, from the very first kiss, that it doesn't get much better than this"_

"Really you did," she asked backing away slightly, "because as I recall," she paused, "our first kiss, well, it completely freaked you out," she teased.

"I guess I kind of did, didn't I?"

"You did. You flipped out every time I got close to you."

"That's because I was falling for you, and I didn't want to."

She scrunched up her face upset by his comment.

"Oh Maxie Mine," he sighed messing with his hair.

Her heart fluttered, that was a new one.

"I wasn't trying to upset you. I just meant that I saw you as,"

"The Bad Blonde One, I know."

"I was going to say I saw you as Wise Georgie's sister," he said taking her hand. "I saw you as the Wounded Blonde One."

"I was going through a lot then Spinelli. Look, _I know that the bridges that I've burned along the way have left me with these walls and these scars that won't go away. And opening up has always been the hardest thing."_

"Maximista," he said confused and concerned.

"_Until you came_," she smiled. "Spinelli, the truth is,"

"What is it? Just tell me, The Jackal is here for you, always."

"The truth is," she hesitated, he pulled her into a deep embrace. "_I'm falling fast,_" she finally let it out, "and_, I'm not scared at all, you climbed my walls_."

He tensed up, stopped their embrace and took a step back.

She looked at him nervous and scared, "Spinelli," she questioned.

He was just shocked to be hearing what she was saying; he didn't want to ask her if he had heard what he thought he had. She had been sending him too many signals lately. Despite her constantly insisting they were just friends, her actions had spoken much louder. He decided it 

was time to send her a signal of his own. He grabbed her, spun her around, dipped her a bit, and plastered a kiss on her lips.

This was really happening, she thought as he began to dip her, she had fallen for him; they were going to be more than friends. She had finally put her rusted borrowed heart on the line, it was paying off. She didn't need to slow down, she had a feeling it was going to work out this time. Robin might have thought love looked good on her, but now, now she was sure it did. How could it not, when it felt so right?

* * *

**Songs included.  
Can't Take My Eyes Off You  
Slow Down Sister  
Loves Looking Good On You  
Lone Gone**


	8. Raining on Sunday

**Oneshot, no song this time. Hope you enjoy, and as always please review!**

* * *

He heard slight tapping at his door, then it slowly opened, "are you asleep," she quietly asked.

"Yes. Well no, not exactly," he replied, "are you all right?"

"I'm just checking on you. That's what I'm here for silly; I'm supposed to be taking care of you."

"Maximista, you have been here for over a week now, you do not have to check on me every five minutes, you are aware of my progress."

A crash of thunder rocked the penthouse, she jumped, just enough for him to notice. "You're afraid?"

"No I'm not," she shouted in protest, inching further into his room. "I just came to see if you were asleep."

"It is just a thunderstorm you know?"

"I know," she replied checking his forehead for a fever she knew wasn't there.

"What's the prognosis?"

"No fever," she smiled, "now get back to sleep, that's an order."

"Yes Maximista."

She began to fluff his pillow then, suddenly jumped at another roll of thunder.

"You are scared."

"It's just a little thunder," she said turning to leave the room.

"If you need to you can stay here."

"Go back to bed, you need your rest, you're still recovering."

"The Jackal is here if you need him," he said as she left the room.

She shut the door and leaned against it, sure she was a little scared, but she had woken up in his bed, Spinelli's bed, every morning since "moved in", and she was determined to spend one night alone. She looked up at the ceiling, "why'd it have to rain," she huffed as let go of the door knob.

The rain was pounding loudly against the window, she could hear the wind speeding by, it sent a chill across her body as she tried to sleep. She tossed and turned as she denied herself the one thing that would make her feel better, the one thing that would allow her to get real sleep. As much didn't want to she knew she was going to give in. She took a deep breath, to hell with it, she thought to herself, as she pulled on her robe. Soon she was at his door, not bothering to knock; she never did when it was this 

late, when she needed to be close to him to sleep. She smiled amazed that he could sleep through the storm, she slid in beside him, inching as close as always, maybe closer.

He could feel her climb in beside him, it made his heart skip a beat and break at the same time, just as it did every night when she slid into his bed. She had no clue what she was doing to him. She made him feel wanted, needed, and loved all the while making him feel so alone. He could feel all her flopping from side to side next to him. He honestly didn't know if it was due to the storm, some nightmare haunting her, or old memories filling her mind, all he knew was he wanted to do something, anything, to help her sleep. He rolled over and pulled her close, it was the first time since she started _sleeping_ with him that he had done so, normally she would sneak in and they would sleep, snuggled together, but never him holding her.

She was asleep, but not enough that his arms slipping around her, pulling her closer, went unnoticed. She felt the tension that had built up inside of her float away. Her body relaxed as she turned over, her face now buried in his chest. This was something new, something different, something nice.

Their breathing was soon synchronized, their hearts beating in the same rhythm; the rhythm of the rain.

* * *

**I love to hear from you guys, please review. Pretty please!**


	9. safe in the arms of love

_i had to write this. i want to see something like this happen. it would be amazing. i realize its a little like the one i just wrote, but oh well. hope you enjoy it and as always please reveiw!_

* * *

"Spinelli," she whispered entering his room. She knew what she had almost told Jason, she couldn't believe it, but she finally realized she was in love with him. No doubt about it, she had fallen for her best friend, the guy that made her feel good about herself, her hero. He didn't stir when she said his name, not that she had expected him to, he had been fast asleep for a while now.

Luckily he had made it back upstairs and back in bad before she had made it to his room. He heard her coming and painfully turned over in an attempt to look asleep. So many things were running through his mind, what had he overheard downstairs? Were the two of them really having a heart to heart conversation over him? What would Jason have told her if he had gone unnoticed on the stairs? What would she have said? He had already heard her go on and on about how he made her feel good about herself, how what they had was so much more than respect; he just wished she felt the same _much more_ that he felt.

She climbed into his bed, she needed to be close to him, feel his breathing, the beat of his heart. She thought about how different this was for her, just being in bed with a guy, with Spinelli, they had slept together, but that was just sex, and she still felt bad about needing him that way in that moment, and of course there was that time in her room, but that was another story, she was supposed to be keeping him awake, not asleep.

He felt her climb in and snuggle close to him, for once he wasn't anxious, nervous, or scared about her being this close; he was happy, this felt real, it felt right. He smiled and fell asleep, happy, he knew they had something more than friendship, a greater connection, even if she wasn't in love with him that way yet, he had a hope that it would not be much longer.

She breathed him in, being here with him like this made her feel safe, it was simple, it was easy, it felt right. Could this be a sign of things to come? Was this what her future had in store for her? Was her future with him? Was her future turning into their future? More importantly was she ready for that? She smiled feeling her eyes get heavy, as she fell into a deep sleep she realized she'd been ready, he was what she had been waiting for.

He smiled when he came to the next morning, he didn't know when or how they had ended up like this, but he was happy they had. He didn't want to wake her yet, he knew she had a long day ahead of her, she needed all the sleep she could get, and he was happy to have her in his arms.

She felt him wake up, she had been awake for a while now, just laying in his arms, taking it all in, the idea of this being their future. When she woke up she was surprised to see that they had both adjusted positions in their sleep. She knew he had rolled over first, she could vaguely remember having her face buried in his chest, but she didn't know when she had turned onto her other side, or when he had wrapped his arms around her in a hug; when they had taken each other's hands. All she knew was she was happy, she had a rough day ahead of her and needed this, she needed to spend as much time as possible in his arms, feeling safe and secure.


	10. sparks fly

_We'll loves, I had this one-shot on my mind for a while and I started it before Ike came and paid me a visit. I realize that we know the Skate wedding isn't going to end all nice and pretty and we now know Spixie is going together, but this is fiction right?! Hope you enjoy and as always please review!_

* * *

She would be okay, she could do this alone; at least she hoped and prayed she could. She was so angry with him, she didn't even know why, it's not like they were exclusive or anything, hell they weren't even dating a little bit. When he told her he and Leyla were going together, as friends, he insisted, she had definitely gotten upset. She stared in the mirror, hair was perfect, her dress was perfect, makeup perfect, anyone looking would think she was just perfect, why then didn't her heart feel perfect?

The wedding went off without a hitch. None of Sonny's exes popped out of the woodwork claiming their love for him, protesting his marriage to Kate. No one ran in trying to convince Kate not to marry Sonny either. That's about all she could remember, her heart really wasn't in this wedding, her thoughts were elsewhere, and she could distinctively remember the way Leyla was looking all smug about being there with Spinelli. Spinelli, her Spinelli she thought, why did she all of a sudden feel like laying claim to him, she already had him for crying out loud, he was her best friend, why was she suddenly jealous?

She made her way to the reception, alone. Looking around her it was like everyone had someone there for them, in one way or another. She waited patiently for Sonny and Kate to be announced as husband and wife. She waited patiently to make an appearance with Kate so she could duck out before she had to watch him with Leyla all night long. How much longer is this going to take? Finally, she thought, when the doors to the grand ballroom were opened, let's get this show on the road so I can get out of here. She watched as Sonny and Kate shared their first dance as husband and wife and let her mind wonder. Wonder to a place she had never let it go before, not with him anyway, she let it wonder to fairytale like wedding plans, then a split decision that took them to a Vegas wedding chapel instead. She let it wonder to their honeymoon, a night like they had never shared before. Her daydream continued on, pulling her deeper in. She was now imagining them setting on a porch swing, in front of their first house. Dreaming of them watching an inquisitive toddler with a mess of dark brown curls and the most beautiful blue eyes. She was seeing a future she could only dream of, right? She was brought back by a slight tap on her shoulder. She turned and rolled her eyes, "what do you want?"

"Well," he took a deep breath, "I was thinking maybe you, maybe you might like to dance."

"With you," she barked back in response.

"Hey, I'm just trying to be nice, you looked kind of lonely, and you and I both know he wants us to be nicer to each other."

"Alright," she said through clinched teeth, allowing Jason Morgan to lead her onto the dance floor.

"So," he started when the music began attempting to make small talk, "why are you here alone," he paused, "if you don't mind me asking?"

"Because he's here with her."

"You know nothing's going on with the two of them, right?"

"I don't know that, for a fact, I mean I would assume that he would tell me, we are best friends after all," she shrugged. "But when I asked him about coming with me, he said he had already promised that she could be his date."

"Because he went with her to a wedding, that's it."

"It doesn't matter. I just don't want to lose my best friend okay?"

"Alright. Besides, like I said I'm just trying to be nice to you because of him."

The next song had begun, and they were making their way back to their separate tables.

"Do you mind if I cut in?"

Jason just walked away, Spinelli didn't need to ask him if he could dance with Maxie Jones, he was just trying to be a decent guy.

"I don't mind, but won't she," she asked glaring in Leyla's general direction.

"The Jackal and Nurse," he stuttered, "Leyla and I are here as friends, nothing more."

"Yet," she said under her breath.

"Huh?"

"Nothing, I just don't want to lose you okay. Please, don't leave me Spinelli."

"You know that I would never leave you. _I_ would never do that to you."

"Then why did you turn me down when I asked you to come with me?"

"First of all, you kind of told me. Secondly, I was already going with Leyla. What would you have had The Jackal do, tell her never mind? Tell her you decided the two of us were going together? You know me better than that, I would never do that to her."

"Why did you ask her in the first place? I just assumed we were going together, and look at me now, I'm here, all by myself."

"Why would you assume we were going together," he questioned.

"I just did okay."

"Did you really expect me to set around and wait for you to say we were going together? Kate sent me an invitation, I did not want to end up here alone, so I thought Leyla could return the favor."

"Why didn't you just ask me?" No, she thought, I said that out loud didn't I.

He looked at her shocked, "ask you?! If you must know, I did not ask you because I was scared."

"Scared of me? Spinelli, were you scared I would say no, because."

He cut her off, "Maximista, I was more scared you would say yes."

"What?!"

"I was scared that you would say yes under the pretense of us being friends."

"We are friends."

"Yes, but I don't think I could handle doing something as just your friend again."

Suddenly with all the force she could manage she pushed her lips on his.

He pulled away a second or two later, she looked at him perplexed, "What are you stopping for?"

"What was that for? Who are you trying to save me from this time?"

"No one," she snipped back, "yourself," she said calmly.

"Myself, you are saving The Jackal, from The Jackal," he questioned.

She simply nodded.

"I don't understand."

"You wouldn't would you. Spinelli I was heartbroken when you said you were going with Leyla. God, why can't you see how I feel about you?"

"Me!? Maxie,"

She let out a slight giggle.

"What now?"

"You called me Maxie. You never do that."

"Would you let me talk for once? Why do you always do that? Did you ever think I might have something important to say?"

"Are you going to ramble on, or tell me whatever it was you wanted to say?"

"Right." Here goes he thought, "I was just curious."

"About what?"

"About why you cannot see the way I feel about you? I love you. I have loved you for so long now, I just did not know how to tell you. I did not know what to say. Then."

"Then we slept together, and I played the best friend card," she let the tears that had started to build up in her eyes begin to fall. "I was scared about how I felt, nothing good ever comes from being in a relationship with me. I know you don't believe that, I know you think I've learned from my mistakes, that they've made me who I am, but what if they haven't?"

"They have. And I'm not worried about you hurting me. We have something special, something deeper, I thought you knew that," he said brushing the tears off her check.

Her lips were again on his, this time her tongue begged for entrance. Like he would ever deny her something she wished for, something he wanted so badly. They stood there on the dance floor engulfed in one another. It was as if time was standing still. As if they were the only ones in the room. For once the life he had dreamed of, with her, felt like more than just a dream, it seemed like a real possibility. He was seeing a quick trip to Vegas in the midst of planning the lavish wedding he thought she wanted. He saw them move into a fixer upper that was going to give them trouble. He saw himself rocking a sleepy baby girl with dark curls and Maxie's eyes. He saw it all, the future, their future.

This kiss was electric, unlike any other they had shared, full of pure magic. Neither of them realized the song had ended; they were lost in the moment, _their_ moment, a moment where sparks flew.

_

* * *

_

There you have it! Hope you liked it!


	11. a very spixie halloween

**_Please enjoy and as always I love reviews, the good, the bad, and even the ugly._**

**_also, this was for the opposite attraction (spixie fansite) halloween oneshot contest._**

* * *

"I really didn't think I had to ask," she snapped.

"What do you mean you did not think you had to ask? Shouldn't you ask me to said costume party, not just tell me I am attending with you?"

"So that's it? You don't want to go with me," she could feel tears welling up in her eyes. "You can't ruin my birthday like that," she said fighting back sobs, "Spinelli you were at The Black and White Ball, you know how my birthday was last year. And now, now it's my first birthday without Georgie," she took a deep breath, "I was counting on you to help me get through this. I was counting on you to help me make new birthday memories; and now you're saying you don't want to spend time with me, on my day. Thanks a lot," she glared at him grabbing her bag and running up the stairs to what she considered their room, now she wasn't so sure.

He stood there with his mouth wide open, confused, rolling his eyes he hurried up the stairs after her. He softly tapped on the door, "can I come in?"

"It's your room."

"Maximista I am sorry. The Jackal did not mean that he did not want to attend this social gathering with you; of course I will go with you. All I meant was it might be nice to be asked to attend something with you. That you shouldn't just assume,"

"I shouldn't just assume that my boyfriend would spend my birthday with me, doing whatever it was I insisted on doing!"

"Boyfriend?!"

"Boyfriend," she spat back.

"What? Wait, when did that happen? I thought we were just the best of friends."

"We've been more than best friends for a while now. Spinelli, we've been going out for almost a month now. I really didn't think I had to spell it out for you," she let a small grin shine through her still angered face.

"Maybe you should spell it out for me."

"Spinel," she started taking his hand, "Haven't you ever given my public displays of affection a second thought? Did you really think that was something I did with every guy, I mean I guess you could've thought that considering," she sighed realizing she was rambling, "anyway, I'm still living here, in your room, even though you're better; I fall asleep in your arms every night. Jason calls me your girlfriend silly. And Mac, he doesn't bother me about being here anymore. For the smartest guy I know."

"How did you know how I felt about you?"

"Like I couldn't tell all along?"

"You knew?"

"Yep, and I felt the same way, feel that same way, I was just being the queen of denial. I mean I didn't want you to get hurt, and I didn't want to get her. I just didn't want to see it, but," she didn't know what else to say.

"Okay, so The Jackal truly has his Maximista now?"

"I've only ever been _your _Maximista," she answered placing a light kiss on his lips. How could she ever be really mad at him?

"What costumes are we wearing to this shindig?"

"So we're going?"

"It's what you want is it not? I would have gone with you no matter what; it's just that it would have been nice to be asked for once."

"But," she practically sang, "you wouldn't know we were a couple if I had asked you," she shook her head, "I really thought you knew. Oh, hello, you asked about costumes."

"I did, I did. I'm sure you have something planned for us."

"Of course I do! Do you remember a couple of weeks ago when we volunteered in the pediatric ward at the hospital?"

"How could I forget," he groaned, "Nurse Nadine asked us to help act out fairy tales for the kids, and you dressed me up like a frog."

"Because you asked me to help, I'm sorry that The Frog Prince is one of my favorite fairy tales."

"I just don't see why I had to dress up like a frog."

"Because the story is about a frog turning into a prince and it was easier to dress you up like a frog and throw a crown on your head than have some elaborate costume change. I thought you had fun."

"Of course I had fun; I always have fun with kids, and, well, you."

"Alright, well I never took those costumes back; I was saving them for this party."

"So you want I The Jackal, The Grasshopper of Master Stone Cold to dress up like a frog again?"

She nodded her head grinning from ear to ear, "they are kind of a classic couple."

"It's not easy being green," he joked.

She rolled her eyes, "so its set then, I'm going as a princess and you're going as my frog prince. In the morning I need to get a dress," she paused, "would you like to come with me? How was that?"

"I would love to join you, but,"

"But what? Do you have to work?"

"It's always a possibility; however, I was going to ask what was wrong with the dress you wore when we acted out this fairytale at the hospital."

"Boys," she stated flatly, "It isn't right for this costume party, it doesn't have enough sparkle. Besides it's my birthday, I think I deserve a new dress."

"Girls," he shrugged.

"It's really not a bright idea to mess with your girlfriend like that, so close to her birthday," she teased.

"Girlfriend," he said shaking his head, "I still can't."

"I still can't believe you didn't know," she said shoving him onto the bed with a right hand engaging him in a passionate kiss.

-+-+-+-+-

She wasn't all warm and cozy like she had been every morning since she moved in, but she reached across the bed anyway, where his warm body should've been a box was in its place. She smiled wondering what he was up to. Waking up in his arms would have been enough of a birthday present for her. She rolled onto her side and read the gift tag, 'For My Princess,' was written in the chicken scratch she had grown to love. She picked up the box, and slightly bit her bottom lip, wondering what he had done. She slowly untied the ribbon and slid the top off of the box, she giggled when she saw the plastic 'birthday girl' tiara, complete with fuzzy pink trim and rhinestones. She picked up her phone and dialed his number, "where are you," she asked when he answered.

"Happy Birthday," he said trying to ignore her question.

"Thanks, and this present is too cute, but I asked where you were."

"The Jackal has work to do."

"Jason's making you work on my birthday? Is he there? Put him on, I've got a few things I would like to say to him!"

"He's not here," he said quickly, "and the sooner I get off the phone with you, the sooner I can get back to work to ensure that I am finished in time for the party."

"You better not be doing anything that's going to make you late tonight, or that's going to get you in trouble."

"Does The Jackal ever get in trouble?"

"Well, no. But," she added, "Normally I'm there to bail you out in some way or another."

"I promise not to be late to the party. There will be a car to pick you up and take you to The MetroCourt."

"You're meeting me there?"

"Is that not okay? I swear I will not be late."

"Fine, meet me there, just know that I'll be looking for my present the entire time you're gone."

"The Maximista will never find it. Your present is nowhere near Casa de Stone Cold. How dumb do you think I am?"

"You're just saying that so I won't stumble across anything I shouldn't."

"No, your real present is not in the penthouse. Now, really, I have to finish this if you want me to make it back to you on time."

"Bye, don't be late," she warned.

She stomped her foot as she rode the elevator up to the restaurant, she would forego the haunted house Carly had set up on the 13th floor, this Halloween was supposed to be about making new memories, not anymore bad ones. She made her way into the party, admiring everyone costumes, but trying to focus on finding her frog, some prince he was being tonight. Of course he'd be late, it was her birthday, their first big event since he found out they were officially a couple, and the anniversary of one of the worst nights of her life. She was stopped by a fortune teller asking if she could gaze into her crystal ball, "only if you can find my boyfriend," she replied walking away. Carly had really outdone herself, the only thing a bit scary about this was the haunted house and it was floors away. The whole point of this thing was to get people's minds off the memory of The Black and White Ball and the shooting at Sonny and Kate's wedding about a month before. Fortune tellers, palm readers, magicians, it was all very mystical; not your typical scare the pants off people Halloween. She took a seat at the bar and decided to wait, if he didn't show up soon she was calling Jason to give him a piece of her mind.

Appearing out of nowhere was a masked man holding an elaborate gift bag. He gestured for her to take it, and reluctantly she did. She opened it up to reveal a stuffed frog, when she pulled it further out of the bag, it made a croaking sound, followed by 'kiss me.' She rolled her eyes, like _she_ was really going to kiss a plush frog?!

"Kiss me," it repeated several times, until the bartender said, "kiss the damn frog already lady." Apparently all eyes were on her and her new toy, she gave it a small quick peck, hoping to lose everyone's attention. With a puff of smoke he appeared, not dressed as the frog she had insisted upon, but as a handsome prince, right then and there she knew dreams really could come true.

* * *

**_Hope you enjoyed. I was writing this and got an idea on how I want to finish another oneshot, I guess I need to figure the beginning and middle now. Also if you read my other story Competition and have any ideas feel free to share, I'll credit anyone who helps, I'm a little stuck and what to do with the next chapter._**


	12. sugar me

**So I wrote this for the Opposite Attraction flash fic contest. The keyword was dessert. I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Jake's was an odd place for a wedding shower/ engagement party, but Robin and Patrick had insisted on it. They wanted it to be fun. They wanted it to be a big party, something to take the place of the bachelor and bachelorette parties they wouldn't be having.

Maxie was a little disappointed, she wasn't going to lie, she needed a girl's night out, and was hoping that throwing Robin a proper bachelorette party would do the trick. She needed a new project to get her mind off him. She couldn't' believe he was all she thought about. Well, she more than thought about him. Why else would she have given Lulu those trashy novels, all she did was fantasize about him doing those things to her; she had to get those books out of their regrettably pink room. She had to get them out of the penthouse, and as far away from her as possible. Then Lulu let her borrow the books Carly had left at Shadybrook. Now there were all sorts of new things for her to imagine.

She had roped him into decorating for the party, not that he minded, he enjoyed spending time with Dr. Drake, and really liked Robin, and well, it was another excuse to spend some time with his Maximista.

I'd like you to pour some sugar on me, she thought, when the song came over the jukebox.

"I am sure Coleman has some around here somewhere."

"Huh," she asked being snapped back from yet another fantasy.

"You asked for sugar. I was only replying that Coleman must have some around here somewhere."

Did she really say that out loud? "Sugar, "she stuttered, "yep, my coffee needs more sugar," she said headed towards the bar.

"Here ya go, Missy," Coleman said handing her a few packets.

"You don't have any lo-cal sweetener?"

"You asked for sugar sweetheart, so that's what I gave you. Do you want the pink stuff or the blue kind?"

"Do you have the yellow kind?"

"Sure, sure."

She dumped the contents of the packets into her paper cup; she choked down a sip, "much better." Or ten thousands time worse. Oh well she thought forcing another gulp down, she had to make this believable.

"Thirsty?"

"Just needed an energy boost," she yawned.

"Are you alright? You have been awfully tired lately."

"I've had a lot going on lately; between Robin, the baby, and all the extra work I've been doing at Crimson, not to mention," she paused, _not to mention the sleep she wasn't getting when she was dreaming about him having his way with her_, "not to mention planning this party."

"Maybe you should go home and get some rest."

"I can't. I've got a ton of work at the office, then I have to come back here and make sure everything is in place, then I have to go home and get ready." Her mind instantly wondered to him having her backed against the wall of the shower, hot water beating down on them; it sent a shiver down her spin.

"I can make sure this party meets all of your expectations; when you are done at the office, go back to the penthouse. Take a nap or nice relaxing bubble bath." Bubble bath he thought, man how he would love to watch her soak in a tub full of bubbles.

"You have bubble bath," she teased.

"The Jackal is full of surprises; I had a loufa didn't I?"

"Spinelli you will never stop amazing me. Thanks for all your help; you really are the best friend I've ever had."

Both of their hearts sank, there that word was again, _best friend_, neither of them wanted to ruin their friendship by letting on that they wanted more.

"You look refreshed. Did you have a nice nap? Bath?"

"I am, I took a very nice _nap_. I slept for so long I barely had time to get ready. Does my hair look okay," she asked motioning to her blonde curls, one side pinned back with a dragonfly clip.

"You're hair always looks marvelous," he replied.

She smiled, knowing he would say that, he always did.

Just as soon as the party begun it felt like it was ending. It had been a nice evening; thank goodness nothing horrific or catastrophic had happened. "Well," Maxie turned to Robin, "I guess that's it, we laughed, we danced, we even sang a little. You got some great stuff. I don't have anything else planned, you both said no strippers," she winked, causing the guest to laugh. "But seriously," she said raising her glass, "I love you guys, and I'm so happy for you. I hope one day I can find what you two have. Maybe," she said through her teeth, "I won't be as stubborn as the two of you, and just let it happen," she waved her hands a bit, as if she was trying to erase the last statement. "It doesn't matter how it happened, this is your happily ever after. The end is always a new beginning, so," she paused, "here's to Robin and Patrick," she finished taking a sip of her champagne.

He laughed, Maxie not stubborn he thought, if she wasn't so stubborn, maybe she would just let things happen between them.

"So that's it? No cake? This is a party isn't it," Patrick questioned.

"Nope, no cake, what do you think this is your birthday? You'll have cake at your wedding. Isn't your groom's cake in the shape of a race car?"

"Really," Robin started, "no cake, no cookies, nothing sweet."

"Robin, I guess I really didn't think about it," another lie. Of course she had thought about it. First it was monogrammed cookies, but cookies made her think of the dream she had about baking for him in nothing but an apron. So cookies were out of the question, how about cupcakes? But cupcakes made her think about icing, and how much she wanted him to eat some off of her. Hell, even something as simple as cake had her all hot and bothered, all she wanted to do with cake was pop out of one for his birthday. He would surely die if she did something like that.

"It's okay sweetheart, you've been busy, don't worry about it."

"Dr. Robin is right, you've been busy, and that's why I took the liberty of getting a gigantic pan of brownies from Kelly's. Mike said everyone liked them."

Brownies. Wonderful. Chocolate. Chocolate covered Spinelli. Licking chocolate off his torso. Her mind was running wild, and she didn't like it, she really had to get out, take a step back, she needed air.

He saw her rush towards the door and stopped her just before she could walk away. "Are you okay?"

"No, I'm really not feeling well, can you call me a cab or something, I think I need to go home." Yep, she needed to go home for a while, try and fall asleep before he made his way back to the penthouse.

"I will do no such thing."

"Spinelli, you are not going to make me stay here."

"No, but I am going to take you home. They can handle themselves," he said pointing to the group behind them.

"I can take care of myself."

"I know you can, but how much of a gentleman, or best friend," he rolled his eyes at the later statement, "would I be if I just shipped you away when you needed some kind of help."

"Fine, just let me tell Robin and Patrick bye, okay?" She walked over to her cousin and Patrick, "hey," she said slowly, "I hope you enjoyed the evening, I'm going to go ahead and go okay, I'm really exhausted."

Robin cut her off, "go, and get a good night's rest. We were about to leave anyway, mom's at our house with the baby." She hugged her, "thanks for everything; you really didn't have to do this."

"Yes I did, Robin we're family. I love you," she gave Patrick a quick hug and congratulated him again and was out the door."

They walked in the door of the penthouse, "I'm going to get ready for bed," she said when she saw him set down on the couch and open his laptop. "Are you coming up anytime soon?" please say no she thought, fall asleep on the couch, no not the couch, not that couch, Jason really needed to get another couch, she saw it and thought about the night, well their night, maybe she would spill juice on it tomorrow. How could she be feeling this way about Spinelli, he was her best friend, she needed him, she needed a best friend, not a boyfriend, not a lover, not right now.

"I'm not tired, but I shouldn't be too long, just finishing some research."

"Good."

"What?"

"I just meant I'm glad you're not as exhausted as I am, I'm happy for you, stay up as long as you want," she was rambling, he had that affect on her. "I'm going to bed, good night," she started towards the stairs and quickly turned around she forgot to give him a good night kiss. She pecked his cheek and headed up the stairs.

A moment later she was shrieking his name running back down the stairs with a small bag of sugar and a can of peaches. "You heard what I said!?"

He walked out of the kitchen, "you've got the peaches, I've got the cream," he shrugged.

She looked at him in complete shock. He flashed her that classic Spinelli smile and headed up the stairs. She was on his heels and suddenly stopped. "We don't have to," he said a little disappointed, he thought he had been very clever.

"Oh no, you're not getting out of this that easy," she shook her head. "I was just pinching myself to make sure this wasn't a dream," she whispered in his ear, cutting in front of him, and beating him to their room.

He stood there blinking for a moment, "you've been dreaming about The Jackal," he chuckled.


	13. love you

With the 'I love you' Explosive November Promo I thought about this. Enjoy. Please Review.

* * *

"Spinelli," she yelped walking into the penthouse. "Spinelli? Damnit! Damian Millhouse Spinelli where are you, I know you're home." She trotted up the stairs when she couldn't find him anywhere downstairs. She throw open the door to his regrettably pink room and made her way inside, she heard the sound of him fiddling around in the bathroom and angrily made her way inside.

"Spinelli!"

He jumped pulling the shower curtain close; covering his clean body. He had no time to speak before she laid into him.

"Where the hell did you go?"

"Why aren't you at the hospital," he snapped back.

"I could ask you the same question."

"Maxie you really should be at the hospital, think about your health."

"Don't you start with me; why did you leave me," she questioned her words turning from pure anger to complete sadness.

"I," he started.

"I don't want to hear it," she spat. "You can't just tell a woman you love her and walk away. What's that? You can't just do that," she said shaking her head.

He grabbed a towel and wrapped it around his waist; he grabbed her hand and led her to his room. Again he started to talk, but she stopped him.

"If you said it because we're best friends, I can handle that. If you said it because you thought you were about to lose me, I can understand that too." She took a deep breath, "Spinelli," she whined, "I just need to know how you meant it, okay? I need to know if you really do love me or not?"

"Maximista." Cut off again.

"Don't you dare give me any crap about how your life is too dangerous, and how you need to protect me. I get that your life has danger in it. But here's the thing Spinelli, I've lost so much, _too_ much, just to life in general, I'm not going to lose you too."

"Maxie."

"I'm not done. Look I just don't understand why you left. You shouldn't have left. You can't just say something like that and leave. You can't run off and hide in your room. You can't ignore me," she leaned in closer. "You can't ignore _this_," she finished planting a forceful, yet sweet kiss on his lips.

He looked back at her and blinked, he was speechless.

"Well then," she said with a nod and headed for the bedroom door. "I'm not supposed to be out of my bed," she grinned. "When you figure this out come and see me okay."She walked out the door and disappeared.

"She heard me," he mumbled.

* * *

So I know it was short. And its so not going to play out like this, but I thought it was cute. Hope you liked it too!


End file.
